Te extrañaré, Conejito (Loricoln)
by Octware-Phoenix
Summary: One-shot. Lori está a punto de irse de la casa Loud para iniciar la Universidad. Pero antes, satisfará un anhelo que ha tenido durante mucho tiempo... Advertencia: contenido sexual explícito (Loudcest). No apta para personas de escaso criterio, sean menores de edad o no.
1. Te exrañaré Conejito

**Te extrañaré, Conejito (Loricoln)**

 **Advertencia** **: esta historia contiene lemon Loudcest y temas adultos, como el consumo de bebidas alcohólicas por menores de edad.**

* * *

Lori Loud estaba muy nerviosa.

En apenas dos días, se mudaría para comenzar la Universidad. Una nueva vida, nuevos amigos y situaciones. Quizá incluso un nuevo noviazgo, porque su relación con Bobby Santiago no pudo soportar la lejanía y los sentimientos que ella escondía en lo más profundo de su alma.

Sin embargo, no era eso lo que la tenía nerviosa. El asunto es que estaba ultimando los detalles para culminar el plan más perverso y retorcido que se le había ocurrido en sus dieciocho años de vida.

Volvió a probar la bebida, y esta vez se dio por satisfecha.

Estaba deliciosa. Y ya se sentía segura de que había logrado esconder el leve sabor del licor. Lincoln no se daría cuenta de nada hasta fuera demasiado tarde, hasta que estuviera completamente en sus manos. Todo era cuestión de esperar unos minutos. Su único hermano pronto llegaría, y juntos beberían el cáliz del placer con el que Lori había soñado desde tiempo atrás.

Al pensar en eso, sus mejillas se cubrieron con un intenso rubor.

\- _Soy una maldita pervertida asaltacunas_ -se dijo, y no era la primera vez.

Miró las bebidas. Lincoln aún no había llegado. Todavía estaba a tiempo de echarse para atrás, y detener ese plan demencial que concibió para aprovecharse de su hermanito.

Pero la verdad era que no quería hacerlo. No deseaba detenerse. Algo en su interior le decía que ella no le era indiferente; y que si no lo hacía de una vez, se iba a arrepentir por el resto de su vida.

Cerró los ojos por un momento, y se deleitó imaginando a su único hermano varón. El chico había cambiado mucho en el último año. Creció más de veinte centímetros, embarneció un poco, y su voz engrosó; dándole un aire varonil que nunca antes había tenido.

Pero no era eso lo que más le gustaba de él. Lo que más la atraía, lo que la enloquecía de verdad, eran aquellos rasgos infantiles que conservaba, y lo hacían seguir pareciendo un adorable conejito blanco.

Le encantaban esos dientes incisivos superiores que aún sobresalían. Su suave y hermoso cabello blanco. Su gusto por el juego, y su bella sonrisa siempre lista para aflorar en cualquier situación.

Al pensar en todo eso, se puso roja de nuevo. Tenía que reconocerlo: Lincoln le gustaba desde que era un niño. Y le gustaba precisamente porque _era_ un niño. Desde bebé, cuando jugaba con él a darse besitos. Y cuando niños, los días que en el asombrado pequeño recibía galletitas a cambio de abrazos y piquitos en la boca.

Al pasar los años, parecía que por fin se había librado de su perversión. En la preadolescencia, en cierta manera, pudo empezar a ver a Lincoln como lo que era en realidad: su hermanito menor, digno de todo su cuidado y respeto. Pero la verdad es que jamás logró reprimir por completo sus sentimientos, y los escondía detrás de una máscara de enojo y hostilidad.

Solo qué... Su hermanito era tan bueno, tan condescendiente y lindo con ella. No podía estar enojada siempre con él, por más que lo intentará. Y los últimos meses, todo iba de mal en peor. Su anhelo aumentaba, su deseo crecía. Cada vez que Lincoln tenía un hermoso detalle con ella, cada vez que el chico le ayudaba con algo, sentía que su deseo y su amor por él aumentaban más, y más.

El colmo de todo fue el mes anterior, la noche en que tuvo aquel sueño erótico con él. En aquella fantasía de su subconsciente, Lincoln besaba todo su cuerpo; la penetraba y la dejaba completamente satisfecha. Y para su enorme sorpresa, al despertar no se sintió culpable, sino anhelante; deseosa. Le hubiera encantado que esa fantasía se convirtiera en una hermosa realidad.

No fue la única vez que tuvo ese sueño...

Pero además, estaba lo otro.

De unos meses a la fecha, notaba que Lincoln la miraba cada vez que podía; cuando pensaba que ella no podía verlo. Más de una vez, su mirada se había perdido dentro de su escote, en sus piernas o en su trasero. Especialmente cuando se ponía un vestido o una falda con vuelo.

Por supuesto, aquello no le molestaba. Al contrario: buscaba todas las oportunidades para provocarlo. El hecho de ver que ella no le era indiferente le encantaba, y aumentaba el tamaño de su propio deseo sexual.

Hasta que por fin, el juego se hizo tan intenso que Lori empezó a fantasear con maneras de llevárselo a la cama. De la fantasía pasó al deseo, Y del deseo a la planificación.

A fin de cuentas, ¿por qué no?

Él le gustaba, lo amaba; y ahora estaba segura de que, por lo menos, ella también le gustaba a él. Todo era cuestión de romper sus prejuicios, de provocarle un deseo irresistible; y gozar juntos de aquellos cuerpos tan deseados por los dos.

¿Cuál era la forma más fácil y segura para lograrlo?

Había varias, pero su tiempo se agotaba. Estaba por irse a la universidad, y sus idas a la casa se harían demasiado esporádicas. Lincoln seguro conseguiría novia, y dejaría de fijarse en ella para siempre.

Así que utilizó los recursos que tenía a la mano. Lo más sencillo era algún licor fuerte y de sabor muy suave. Y como a Lincoln le gustaban los jugos de fruta, seguramente no se resistiría a compartir una bebida con ella en un día de calor.

Y allí estaba. Vestida sexy, pero discreta. Su plan parecía marchar bien, y Lincoln llegaría de un momento a otro.

En teoría, toda la familia iría a ver un juego de tejo del abuelo. Pero Lori lo visitó con Lincoln el día anterior, pretextando tener que concluir un proyecto para el ingreso a la universidad. Y requirió la ayuda de Lincoln para hacerlo.

Su hermano accedió como siempre, especialmente porque ya había visitado al abuelo. Tan solo había ido a ver a Clyde durante un rato, y dispondría de toda la tarde para dedicársela a Lori.

La rubia escuchó cuando la puerta principal se abrió, y sonrió levemente. Ya no era posible echarse para atrás.

\- ¡Lori, ya llegué! ¡Estoy listo para ayudarte!

\- ¡Linky! ¡Estoy aquí, en la cocina! -respondió.

Lincoln entró y se quedó sin habla. Lori estaba vestida con una falda de tablones y una blusa escotada y entallada que dejaba ver parte del nacimiento de sus hermosos senos.

La muchacha sonrió para sus adentros cuando vio la expresión de su hermano. Sin embargo, no hizo ningún comentario que pudiera apenarlo o indisponerlo. Todo tenía que parecer muy natural.

\- Qué calor hace, ¿verdad Linky? ¿No te apetece un vaso de jugo bien frío?

Le pasó un vaso grande, bien lleno y con mucho hielo. Lincoln lo recibió, y de pronto, el vaso le pareció todavía más sexy que su hermosa hermanita. Apuró más de la mitad de su contenido en un solo trago, y Lori se sintió preocupada. De acuerdo con lo que averiguó, dos vasos eran el límite máximo para un chico de la edad y complexión de su hermano. Por fortuna, Lincoln disminuyó el ritmo y tras acabar con el contenido, preguntó.

\- ¿Qué le pusiste, Lori?

\- Eh... -repuso, la chica, nerviosa-. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

\- ¡Porque está delicioso! -comentó Lincoln, entusiasmado-. ¿Podrías darme más?

La muchacha rio de puro alivio, mientras le llenaba de nuevo el vaso.

\- Es jugo de naranja, mandarina, toronja y piña; con un poco de agua y azúcar, hermanito. ¡Ah, y el toque secreto! Mucho hielo para que refresque bien. Toma otro y ya, porque quiero guardar un poco para mamá y papá.

Lori también se sirvió. De verdad, la bebida estaba exquisita. Ahora tenía que apresurarse, porque no tardarían en manifestar los efectos de la embriaguez.

\- Lori...

\- ¿Sí?

\- Esto es raro. Siento como... no sé. Como un calor en el estómago que va un poco hacia abajo de mí. ¿No es raro?

\- Mmm... Tal vez le puse demasiado azúcar -mintió Lori-. Mira, si te sientes más cómodo, podemos trabajar en tu cuarto. Relájate un poco antes de que yo llegue, porque quiero mostrarte algo.

\- Está bien -respondió Lincoln, y subió las escaleras hacia su cuarto. Ya al final de tramo de escaleras, comenzó a sentir una agradable sensación de pesadez. Una alegría un poco extraña, que lo hizo sonreír sin motivo.

* * *

Ya en su cuarto, se sintió un poco mareado. La sensación era agradable, pero se le hacía difícil sostenerse en pie. Con un poco de dificultad, se quitó los zapatos y se acostó en su cama. Seguro que a Lori no le importaría. Tenían tiempo: el juego de tejo del abuelo no empezaría hasta dentro de media hora.

Lincoln nunca se había sentido así. El mareo no disminuía, pero la sensación de ligera euforia tampoco. Intentó serenarse, pero empezó a acordarse de tonterías y comenzó a reír.

\- ¿Estás bien, Linky? -escuchó a lo lejos-. ¿De qué te ríes?

Lincoln escuchó la voz de su hermana. Qué raro... de pronto, la voz de Lori parecía llegar desde muy lejos. Era suave, acariciadora; casi no parecía ser su voz. Era como la voz sexy de una mujer muy sexy.

\- Sssii... -contestó, y emitió otra leve risita-. Es que... me acordé de un chiste que me contó Clyde.

\- Ahorita me lo cuentas. Ya voy para allá -dijo la muchacha.

Lincoln sonrió todavía más.

\- _¡Qué amable está mi hermanita!_ -pensó-. _¿Sera porque... ya se va? La voy a extrañar mucho... Sí. Mucho, mucho._

Hasta sus pensamientos eran algo confusos, pero su emoción era genuina. Estaba triste y a la vez alegre. Cuando terminaran de trabajar, le propondría que jugaran algún videojuego. Tenía ganas de pasar el resto del día con su linda hermana mayor.

\- Aquí estoy, Linky -dijo Lori, mientras atravesaba el vano de la puerta.

Lincoln la miró, y estuvo a punto de perder la embriaguez. Su hermana mayor llevaba un bikini rojo que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación. La preciosa prenda resaltaba hermosamente todos sus atributos.

Lori colocó las manos sobre sus caderas en una sugestiva pose. Se sintió muy feliz, cuando vio la reacción que provocó en su hermanito menor. El chico tenía la boca abierta, y aquella desvalida expresión de su rostro lo hizo aún más adorable y sexy a sus ojos.

\- ¿Qué pasa, hermanito? ¿Te gusta lo que ves?

\- L-Lori - Balbuceó el chico-. Por qué tú... -dijo, y no pudo continuar. La silueta delgada, pero llena de curvas de su hermana le robaba la razón y los pensamientos. Ya la había visto antes en bikini; pero nunca se percató de que Lori se hubiera convertido en una mujer tan hermosa y sexy.

\- ¿Sí? -dijo la muchacha, sin abandonar su sugestiva pose.

\- Tú... tú... ¡Vaya! -En un estado normal, Lincoln jamás se hubiera atrevido a decirle nada por temor a su reacción. Pero esta vez, simplemente no pudo evitarlo. Lori lo había impresionado como nunca antes, y su lengua parecía haber cobrado vida propia -. Perdón, hermanita pero... ¡Te ves preciosa!

\- ¡Ay, gracias, Linky! -dijo la chica con una risita. Un hermoso rubor cubrió sus mejillas y parte de su pecho-. Hace mucho calor. Seguro que no te importa que yo esté así, ¿verdad?

Se acercó lentamente a la cama, y se sentó a un lado del chico.

\- No... para nada -respondió, si poder quitar la vista de su maravilloso cuerpo.

Lori acercó un poco el rostro al de Lincoln, y le pasó una mano por el cabello.

\- ¿Te sientes bien, hermanito? Te ves un poco... rojo.

Apenas en este momento, Lincoln sintió el suficiente pudor como para desviar la mirada. Pero no pudo controlar su mente, ni los deseos que empezaban a aflorar en él.

\- Sí, Lori. Es que... ¡Perdóname! Estas muy bonita, y... yo.

No pudo decir más. Lori le tomó la cara con sus manos, y lo miró con una sonrisa radiante.

\- ¿De verdad te parezco bonita, Linky? -dijo la muchacha, más feliz que nunca.

\- Eres preciosa, hermanita. Si no fueras mi hermana, yo...

Se retuvo, pero se imaginó que ya había dicho demasiado. Ojalá Lori no se enojara mucho.

Para su total sorpresa, Lori se tendió sobre él, y juntó una de sus mejillas con la suya.

El chico emitió un gemido. El cuerpo turgente de su hermana era cálido, muy suave; y emitía un olor delicioso y desconocido para él. La reacción de su hermana lo hizo sentirse contento, emocionado, y un poco asustado. Pero sus temores comenzaron a disiparse cuando Lori lo tomó de las mejillas, y empezó a besarle suavemente en el rostro.

\- Linky... ¿sabes que tú también me pareces muy guapo? ¿Mhh? ¿Que siempre me lo has parecido?

Lincoln quiso responder. Se lo impidió el suave contacto de los labios de su hermana cubriendo los suyos.

Por dios, ¡Qué sensación! Lincoln nunca había sentido algo semejante. Sus tímidos besos con Ronnie Anne no tenían ninguna comparación. Estos besos le cortaban el aliento. Lo mareaban. Hacían crecer en su interior y en su cuerpo deseos que nunca había manifestado antes.

Enseguida empezó a corresponder. Las sensaciones eran tan intensas, que nunca tuvo la oportunidad de cuestionarse la moralidad de lo que estaba haciendo. Los labios de su hermana se sentían tan bien... Lori lo besaba como toda una experta, y él no tuvo que hacer otra cosa que dejarse llevar.

La chica no tardó mucho en comenzar a bajar con los besos por su cuello, utilizando hábilmente los labios y la lengua para producir sensaciones exquisitas y desconocidas en el cuerpo de su hermano. El chico comenzó a jadear, y Lori sintió que el pene de su hermanito comenzaba a ponerse erecto, y a presionar contra su vientre.

\- Linky, voy a quitarte la playera para que estés más cómodo, ¿está bien?

\- Mmm... -susurró el chico. Estaba tan extraviado en el placer, que no opuso ninguna resistencia. Y Lori comenzó enseguida a pasar sus manos y sus labios por todo el torso del muchachito. Su piel y su aroma la enardecieron, no podía creer que por fin ese cuerpo tan deseado estuviera a su disposición. No tardaron sus manos en descender y acariciar el pene por encima del pantalón. Y mientras la lengua jugaba con la piel del pecho y las tetillas de su hermano, sus manos se afanaban en desabotonar su bermuda y deslizarla rápidamente piernas abajo.

Ese fue el único momento en que Lincoln sintió un resabio de pudor. Intentó meter las manos y decir algo, pero su hermana se dio cuenta y lo acalló con sus besos, haciendo un juego especial con la lengua para excitarlo un poco más.

En ese momento, el placer y el alcohol hicieron que Lincoln perdiera todas sus reservas. Extendió sus brazos para tocar el cuerpo de su hermanita. Sus manos rodearon la fina cintura, y se posaron en las tersas y prominentes caderas de la muchacha. Lori sintió el contacto de las manos del chico sobre su piel, y se puso muy contenta. Sabía que había triunfado. A partir de ese momento, las dificultades quedaban vencidas. Ahora recorrerían juntos el camino del placer.

Continuó atacando el cuello, el pecho y la boca de su hermano. Sus hábiles manos acariciaban el pene de Lincoln por encima de su calzón. Descendió poco a poco, recubriendo con un camino de saliva la piel de su pecho y su vientre. Subió de nuevo por un instante para regalarlo con otro beso en los labios, y luego retiró su trusa con un movimiento rápido. Lincoln la ayudó, levantando su cadera. El enhiesto pene saltó de su encierro, y la chica lo miró con aprobación.

Sin ser grande, su hermanito tenía lo necesario para satisfacer a cualquier chica normal. Y sin duda, era más que aceptable para ella. Lo tomó firmemente en su manita, mientras volvía a cubrir a su hermano de besos y caricias. Pronto se sintió preparada, y bajó poco a poco para besar delicadamente la punta de aquel miembro que ya sobresalía por completo de su prepucio. El aroma levemente almizcleño del muchachito la excitó sobremanera; cubrió de besos la punta y el tronco del miembro viril, y pronto consumó su deseo de llevarlo por completo al interior de su boca.

-¡Ahhhhh!

Lincoln se tensó, gimió, y gritó de placer. La parte más sensible y excitable de su cuerpo estaba envuelta y humedecida en el calor y la suavidad de la maravillosa boca de su querida hermana.

Se abandonó por completo. Jamás en su vida experimentó una sensación semejante. Lori le regalaba una ola de placer continuo, manipulando hábilmente su masculinidad con sus labios y su lengua.

Desde sus primeras veces, Lori siempre había disfrutado mucho del sexo oral. Le encantaba recibirlo, y también darlo. En esta ocasión, le tocaba gozar del pene de su hermano, y aplicó toda su técnica con la mayor fruición. No se preocupó demasiado, porque sabía bien que la embriaguez haría que Lincoln resistiera más tiempo. Así que beso y chupó con delicadeza el tronco, la cabeza, y la zona del frenillo. Se percató muy rápido de que ese era el punto más sensible de su hermano, y lo estímulo hábilmente con la punta de su lengua.

Lincoln estaba en el cielo. Ya hacía varios meses que su curiosidad sexual se había despertado; pero nunca sospechó que la estimulación sexual pudiera producir tanto placer. Su garganta emitía un gemido continuo, y tuvo que morder sus labios para evitar gemir con más fuerza.

Miró a Lori. Su hermana le proporcionaba el espectáculo más erótico de su joven vida. Ahora chupaba su pene por completo, metiéndolo y sacándolo como si fuera una piruleta. Sus preciosos ojos lo miraban entrecerrados, y su hermoso trasero levantado se veía excitante y apetitoso.

Lincoln empezó a gemir más fuerte, y Lori se dio cuenta de que ya no resistiría mucho más. Así que se detuvo, y se levantó apenas lo suficiente para deshacer los nudos de la parte inferior de su bikini. Con movimientos rápidos pero delicados, Lori se montó a horcajadas sobre Lincoln.

El chico estaba un poco sorprendido por el modo en que se daban las cosas. Sabía que su hermana se preparaba para recibirlo en su interior, y se sintió temblar de anticipación al darse cuenta de que estaba a punto de perder su virginidad...

La penetración fue apoteósica para ambos. Lori estaba perfectamente lubricada, y la pequeña entrada de su vagina no puso ninguna resistencia. La linda muchacha descendió lentamente, y pronto estuvo confortablemente empalada por la dura erección de su hermano. Lincoln jamás olvidaría aquella sensación, el momento indescriptible en que una vagina cálida y húmeda lo recibió por primera vez en su vida. La dulzura de adentrarse en el cuerpo de tan hermosa mujer, la sensación de presión, y la manera en que las paredes cedían para cobijarlo y envolverlo; lo llenaron de un placer y una dicha que jamás imaginó... Pero sobre todo, nunca se le olvidaría la cara de placer de Lori; sus ojos cerrados, sus hermosos labios entreabiertos, y el gemido intenso y musical que pronto se convertiría en una sinfonía de deleite continuo y enloquecedor.

\- ¡Ooohh, Linky! -exclamó la muchacha- ¡No sabes cuánto tiempo esperé por esto!

Se quedaron quietos un momento, completamente absortos en la deliciosa sensación. Lori comenzó a moverse poco a poco, mordiendo sus labios ante el inmenso placer que le producía la fricción de aquel pene en su interior. Miró por un momento a Lincoln, y se dio cuenta de que él la veía embelesado. Sonrió ligeramente, y con movimientos rápidos se deshizo de la parte superior de su bikini.

El chico creía estar en el cielo. El hermoso masaje que su hermanita le regalaba era solo una parte del placer. La otra, era la vista del maravilloso cuerpo que se balanceaba suavemente encima de él. Todo era increíble, bello, precioso: el magnífico vientre, el brillo y ligero rubor de la piel, el hermoso rostro de Lori... Era imposible que pudiera existir algo mejor.

Pero cuando ella se quitó el bikini, comprendió de inmediato lo equivocado que estaba. Era la primera vez que veía unos senos desnudos en vivo. Los pechos medianos y erguidos de Lori parecían tallados por las mismas Gracias. Lincoln, de manera instintiva, extendió sus manos para tocarlos.

Dios... Esa suavidad, la consistencia de los pezones; la manera tan agradable en que llenaban sus manos. Lori comenzó a moverse más rápido, más fuerte. Las manos de Lincoln en sus senos la excitaban, necesitaba más. Ella misma se inclinó para ofrecerlos a su boca.

De nuevo, el chico no necesitó que le dijeran qué hacer. Atrapó uno de los pezones con sus labios. La chica emitió un profundo gemido de excitación, y Lincoln se extravió en un mar de sensaciones que no le dejaron pensar en nada más. Era como si todo el universo se circunscribiera al delicioso pezón que llenaba su boca. La firmeza, la suavidad... El exquisito aroma de la piel, y la sensación en sus labios y su lengua. El pezón se ajustaba perfectamente a su boca, y comenzó a succionar con delicadeza.

Lori creía estar en el cielo. La triple sensación era demasiado para ella. La boca de Lincoln estimulando sus senos, sus manos recorriendo y apretando sus caderas y su trasero; y le enhiesto pene acariciando sus profundidades... Y por si eso fuera poco, todo eso se lo estaba haciendo aquel hombre niño al que deseaba desde hacía tanto tiempo.

El orgasmo fue completo, devastador y casi simultaneo. Lincoln eyaculó en tal cantidad, que le pareció que nunca podría acabar de hacerlo. Y Lori, al sentirse inundada por la cálida esencia de su hermano, llegó también a la culminación. Su grito fue tan fuerte, que Lincoln temió haberle hecho algún tipo de daño. Pero la muchacha se dejó caer sobre el pecho de su hermano, y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla antes de rodar para descansar en la cama, junto a él.

* * *

Estuvieron unos momentos así, intentando recuperarse de la intensa experiencia. Lincoln en especial estaba fascinado. Se había recuperado por completo de su mareo, y se solazaba recordando las exquisitas sensaciones y el maravilloso cuerpo de su hermanita.

\- _Así que esto es hacer el amor_ -se dijo, y comprendió algo que jamás olvidaría en su vida: el sexo era una maravillosa fuente de placer. Pero el placer era mucho mayor, cuando lo hacías con alguien a quien realmente amabas. Alguien muy importante y valioso para ti.

Un ruidito muy ligero interrumpió sus reflexiones. Era el sonido de unos sollozos. Se dio la vuelta, más preocupado que sorprendido; y se encontró con que Lori estaba tendida de costado, llorando quedamente. Como si no quisiera que Lincoln la descubriera.

Fue tanta la sorpresa, que el chico la abrazó enseguida. Se pegó por completo a ella sin ninguna intención erótica.

\- Lori... hermanita, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Por qué lloras?

La muchacha sintió el contacto del cuerpo de su hermano. Se sentía tan mal y tan culpable, que quizá en otro momento lo hubiera rechazado. Pero no ahora. Después de todo, el muchachito no tenía la culpa de nada. Tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para voltear y mirarlo a la cara. Ahí estaba su conejito blanco, con esa mirada de sincera preocupación que siempre tenía para con ellas.

No pudo soportarlo. Cerró los ojos, y se aferró al brazo que cubría su cuerpo.

\- Ay, Linky... -respondió por fin-. Es que... Yo... Yo... ¡Soy un monstruo! ¡Una maldita pervertida!

\- Lori... ¡No digas eso! -dijo Lincoln, buscando desesperadamente las palabras adecuadas para reconfortar a su hermana-. Tú... Me diste la experiencia más maravillosa de mi vida. ¡No hiciste nada malo!

Las palabras de Lincoln, tan consideradas, la hicieron sentir peor. Nuevas lágrimas brotaron por sus ojos. Tenía que confesar, aunque Lincoln la odiara para siempre.

\- Hermanito -dijo, encarándolo de nuevo-. ¡Claro que hice algo muy malo! Te sentiste mareado al principio, ¿verdad?

\- Yo... Sí, claro. Le pusiste demasiada azúcar al jugo, ¿cierto?

\- No -dijo la chica, bajando la mirada -. Le puse licor... ¡Te emborraché, Linky! ¡Oh, qué bestia tan despreciable soy!

Le sobrevino un nuevo ataque de llanto. Se cubrió el rostro con las manos, mientras Lincoln sopesaba cuidadosamente lo que había dicho.

Sin duda, eso lo explicaba todo. Pero Lori no había acabado. La muchacha giró por completo hacia él, y Lincoln pudo ver su rostro manchado por las lágrimas y el maquillaje corrido.

\- Esto estuvo mal, yo lo sé pero... ¿Sabes, Linky? Te amo dese hace tanto... Yo... Quería hacer lo que hicimos. No tenía el valor de decirte... Temí que me rechazaras...

No pudo seguir hablando, porque se echó a llorar de nuevo. Ahora, esperaba que él la despreciara y la acusara. Pero en lugar de eso, sintió el cuerpo del muchachito y sus brazos en torno a sus hombros. Y luego, el tibio contacto de sus labios sobre su cabeza.

\- Lori... hermanita. Mírame. Mírame, por favor.

Abrió los ojos, sin saber qué esperar. Lincoln la miraba tiernamente, mientras sonreía.

\- Eso ya pasó, hermanita. No eres mala. ¿Sabes una cosa?

Hizo una pausa para limpiar su rostro de las lágrimas y el maquillaje. La chica lo miraba sorprendida. Esperaba que él estuviera enojado o decepcionado; pero en cambio, le dio un beso en la frente y la abrazó con fuerza.

\- Es cierto que a veces eres enojona, gritona, mandona... Y a veces, eres un poco mala. Pero siempre nos ayudas, quieres lo mejor para nosotros, y eres muy tierna y considerada cuando lo deseas. Tal como ahora lo fuiste conmigo, hermanita.

Lincoln la besó de nuevo, esta vez en la mejilla, y retuvo el hermoso rostro entre sus manos.

\- Quizá no lo empezamos de la mejor forma. Pero... Me encantó todo lo que hicimos. La forma en que me trataste, la manera en que me sedujiste... Me alegra mucho haber tenido mi primera vez con una chica tan hermosa y considerada como tú, Lori. De verdad te preocupaste por qué esto fuera hermoso para los dos. Y tal vez esto no es lo más común... Lo que la sociedad acepta, pero... ¿Acaso no dicen que tu primera vez debe ser con alguien a quien ames? ¿Y quién puede amarme más que tú, que me lo has demostrado tantas veces en mi vida?

EL corazón de Lori saltó. No se esperaba nada de eso, y ahora que escuchaba aquellas dulces palabras, no se atrevía a creerlas. Tenía miedo de hablar, de romper el encanto. Las lágrimas amenazaban con brotar de nuevo...

Pero Lincoln le dio otra sorpresa. La soltó por un momento, haciéndole una seña para que no hablara. Localizó su pantalón, rebuscó por un momento en sus bolsillos y extrajo una pequeña bolsa de celofán.

\- ¿Me permites tu mano, hermanita?

Lori se la tendió sin pensar. Emocionado, Lincoln sacó una primorosa pulsera dorada con una placa grabada, y se la puso con delicadeza.

\- Quería dártela mañana, hermanita. Pero sé que debes recibirla hoy. Quiero que nos recuerdes siempre, donde quiera que estés. Ta vas a ir lejos pero, mientras la tengas puesta, toda tu familia estará contigo... Yo estaré contigo.

Conforme hablaba, la emoción lo fue ganando. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y su corazón rebosaba de sentimiento. Retuvo la mano de la muchacha entre las suyas; la pulsera se veía muy bien en aquella mano delgada y hermosa. No se contuvo, y depositó un delicado beso en el dorso.

\- Te amo, Lori. Por favor... no lo olvides nunca.

Todavía sin poder creer lo que pasaba, Lori miró la pulsera. Era de oro, y la placa tenía grabado el apellido Loud. Debió haber costado una pequeña fortuna.

Se sintió tan emocionada que frotó la pulsera contra su mejilla. Se volvió para mirar a Lincoln. El chico le sonreía, con sus ojos llenos de perlitas de agua.

Se veía tan tierno... tan bello...

Su hermoso conejito blanco.

Se arrojaron uno a los brazos del otro, y comenzaron a llenarse el rostro y los labios de besos. Sus sentimientos estaban a flor de piel, y se les desbordaron por todos los poros. Antes de que se dieran cuenta, se besaban frenéticamente en los labios, abrazándose con fuerza y regalándose caricias intensas, exquisitas.

Pronto los ganó otra vez la pasión, el deseo. Se amaron con sus cuerpos hermosos y jóvenes, incitándose con palabras y gestos que nadie les había enseñado. Su unión fue totalmente espontánea, natural. Sus bocas se perdieron por completo en sus pieles, en sus sexos y en sus labios. Lori lo recibió ansiosa, orgullosa y agradecida por tener esta vez a su verdadero amado. El hombre niño que sin saberlo ni proponérselo, había conquistado su corazón desde años atrás. Lincoln, extraviado en aquel mar de emociones y sensaciones, comprendió la profunda sabiduría de aquella frase hecha; la que preconizaba el sexo por amor. Y supo con toda claridad, que nunca sería capaz de vivirlo plenamente de otra manera.

* * *

\- ¿Sabes, Linky? -dijo Lori, completamente satisfecha por primera vez en su vida-. Voy a extrañar tantas cosas de ti. Me encanta tu sonrisa, tu cabello... Esos dientecitos de conejo tan hermosos...

\- Ay, Lori... -susurró el chico, con el rostro completamente rojo-. Haces que me dé pena.

\- ¿Por qué? Eres lindo -la chica suspiró, mientras acariciaba el rostro de su hermano-. Te extrañaré, Conejito. Voy a extrañarte mucho cuando esté en la universidad.

\- Igual yo, preciosa. Nunca voy a dejar de pensar en ti. ¿Y sabes? Creo que eres la única mujer a la que le gustan mis dientes. Siempre me han dado mucha pena.

\- Linky, querido -repuso Lori, dándole un suave beso en los labios-. Si a una muchacha no le gustan tus dientes, es que no sabe ver y no te merece. Nunca olvides todo lo que vales, hermanito. Y recuerda que siempre regresaré para amarte. Siempre estaré allí para ti.

Lincoln sonrió, y se enfrascaron en otro hermoso intercambio de besos y caricias. Quizá con un poco más de tiempo, se hubieran dejado llevar para hacer el amor por quinta vez. Eran jóvenes, sanos y se deseaban como nunca habían deseado a nadie en sus cortas vidas. Pero sabían muy bien que la familia estaba por llegar. Quizá al día siguiente pudieran tener unos minutos para ellos, y se dejarían arrastrar de nuevo por el romance y la pasión.

Lori recogió su bikini para encaminarse al cuarto de baño, mientras Lincoln quitaba las sabanas de su cama, llenas de manchas delatoras.

\- Dámelas. Las llevaré a mi cuarto y las lavaré mañana. Sabes muy bien que nadie se mete con mi ropa de cama.

\- Está bien -dijo Lincoln, sonriendo.

La chica recibió el bulto de ropa, pensando en lo increíble que era todo aquello. Estaba desnuda ante su hermano, sin ningún pudor. ¡Se sentía tan natural al mostrarse ante él! Nunca le había pasado nada parecido.

Y lo mejor de todo: Lincoln tampoco parecía apenado. No pudo evitar ir a su lado, abrazarlo de nuevo y disfrutar sus labios una vez más.

Lincoln la miró salir de su cuarto. Se sentía increíble, renovado. Se abrazó a sí mismo para sentir el aroma de Lori que impregnaba su cuerpo.

Cómo la extrañaría, dios mío. ¡Cómo la iba a extrañar!

En el último momento, Lori se dio la vuelta para mandarle un beso con la mano. Lincoln hizo como que lo tomó, y lo depositó en sus propios labios. Antes de que ella se perdiera en las sombras del pasillo, Lincoln tuvo una última imagen de su boca.

Aquella boca preciosa y perfecta. Sus labios entreabiertos. La puerta por la que Lincoln abandonó para siempre su infancia...

 **FIN**


	2. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

Temblando de la emoción, Lincoln metió la última de las maletas al portaequipaje del auto. Apenas cabía en sí de felicidad. Estaba a punto de cumplir un sueño que había acariciado desde hacía casi seis años.

Se iba a vivir a Detroit, al lado de Lori. Su querida hermana, amiga y amante.

Lori había culminado brillantemente su carrera universitaria, hizo una especialidad y se desempeñó tan bien, que uno profesores la recomendó para incorporarse al Departamento de producción de una gran empresa transnacional. Lori se había destacado en su trabajo, y en muy poco tiempo pudo hacerse de un departamento propio amplio y espacioso.

Gracias a eso, pudo convencer a sus padres de que Lincoln se fuera a vivir con ella para estudiar la universidad en Detroit. Sus buenos resultados en el examen SAT le dieron puntaje más que suficiente para ser admitido en la Universidad Estatal de Michigan, y la posibilidad de obtener una educación de primer nivel.

Lo que sus padres y el resto de la familia no sabían, era que obtendría mucho más que eso.

Justo cuando cerraba, Lincoln sintió de unas uñas que se clavaban sugestivamente en su espalda, y una voz dulce que susurraba en tono muy bajo y discreto.

\- ¿Ya tienes todo, corazón? ¿Podemos irnos?

\- Claro que sí, hermosa. Vamos a despedirnos.

Lori volvió a pasar la mano discretamente por su espalda, la guiñó el ojo y se metió a la casa.

Lincoln la contempló, mientras sonreía. Estaba emocionado y también muy asombrado por la manera en que se habían dado las cosas durante esos seis años.

Posiblemente nada hubiera sido igual, si Lincoln no hubiera hablado de corazón a corazón con su hermana aquella tarde; cuando conoció en sus brazos las delicias del amor y el sexo. Gracias a esa plática, Lori se fue feliz y tranquila sabiendo que su hermanito también adoró lo que vivió con ella. Además, aquella linda pulsera que le regaló la ayudó a tenerlo presente todo el tiempo. Las semanas que pasó sin verla fueron una tortura; pero cuando regresó, se las arreglaron para darse una dosis tan generosa de placer, que escribieron juntos sus nombres en sus corazones, para siempre.

Ambos tuvieron pretendientes a lo largo de esos años, pero nunca hubo nadie que pudiera desplazarlos en sus emociones y pensamientos. Lincoln pasó algún tiempo rechazando a las chicas que se le acercaban, hasta que tuvo la edad y la confianza de sus padres para viajar solo. Entonces, ya no difícil visitar a Lori cada fin de semana y pretextar que iba a ver a una novia a la vecina ciudad de Hazeltucky.

Lori también rechazó pretendientes. Alguna vez salió con alguno de ellos, pero no pasaba mucho tiempo antes de que intentarán propasarse, y decidió que ya no valía la pena intentar encontrar el amor en otros brazos. ¿Para qué, si su amado hermanito la trataba como una reina y le daba toda la pasión que necesitaba?

Conforme fue pasando el tiempo, tuvieron más opciones para mantener su romance clandestino y con la máxima discreción. Lincoln la visitaba los domingos en el dormitorio del campus, y pretextando el hecho de que eran hermanos, obtenía acceso franco a su habitación. Y como su compañera de cuarto jamás estaba los fines de semana, pasaban todo el tiempo encerrados y amándose.

También, desde que Lincoln cumplió los catorce, su cuerpo comenzó a cambiar de manera espectacular. Creció, y en menos de un año rebasó la estatura de Lori. Embarneció, se aficionó al gimnasio, y muy pronto su cuerpo y su porte le hicieron aparentar más edad de la que tenía. Con eso, ya no les fue difícil entrar libremente a un motel en el que podían pasar hasta un fin de semana juntos, y sin ningún tipo de sobresalto.

Ya desde antes pensaban en lo maravilloso que sería vivir juntos, como pareja estable. Pero no encontraban una manera realista de hacerlo. No tenían con qué mantenerse, y con el asunto de sus estudios, no había motivo para que Lincoln abandonara la casa familia. Por eso, cuando Lori terminó sus estudios y se hizo de un trabajo en Detroit, ambos vieron los cielos abiertos. Si Lincoln obtenía buenas calificaciones en el SAT, podría acceder sin problemas a la mejor universidad del estado. Lori tendría la posibilidad de alojarlo en su nuevo departamento, y contribuir con sus padres a pagar sus estudios.

Por supuesto, Lincoln se aplicó. Jamás perdería aquella oportunidad de irse a vivir al lado de su amada. Y después de tantos meses de esfuerzo y espera, al fin estaban a punto de lograrlo. En unos cuantos minutos se habrían despedido de su familia, y emprenderían el viaje de inicio a su nueva vida en común.

* * *

Tal como lo esperaban, la familia los llenó de besos, abrazos, lágrimas y parabienes. Ellos aparentaron tristeza y resignación, pero en realidad se estaban consumiendo por dentro. Ansiaban comenzar su vida en común, amarse sin limitaciones. ¡Habían esperado durante tanto tiempo!

Los besos y abrazos de sus familiares se prolongaron por un buen rato. Prácticamente todos lloraron por la parte de Lincoln, especialmente Leni y la pequeña Lily que adoraba a su hermano. Sin embargo, al final todo quedó dicho, y Lincoln y Lori salieron para abordar el auto e iniciar el corto viaje hasta Detroit.

\- Maneja tú, cariño -dijo Lori, cediéndole las llaves.

Lincoln se sorprendió un poco, pero creyó entender el punto de Lori. Habían hablado mucho de ello, y acordaron que su relación sería lo más igualitaria posible.

Tomaron la autopista, y conversaban animadamente, lanzándose de vez en cuando sugestivas miradas. Lori estaba vestida en su estilo informal, con una ajustada bermuda y su infaltable camiseta sin mangas. Poco quedaba de la adolescente que había sido: acuerpada, pero delgada. Los años fueron generosos con ella; se había transformado en una deslumbrante mujer, llena de curvas y belleza.

Lincoln no podía evitar mirarla de vez en cuando, y menos todavía cuando comenzó a acariciar sus muslos por encima del pantalón. La chica fingía hablar muy concentrada, pero su sonrisa y la expresión de su rostro eran un poema de seducción. Lincoln comenzó a sudar frío, y más aún cuando la mano de Lori comenzó a acariciar su pene por encima del pantalón. Con dedos hábiles y expertos bajó la cremallera del pantalón, el bóxer, y dejó al descubierto el más que respetable pene de su amado.

Lincoln estaba a punto de perder la cordura. La manita tibia y delicada de su hermana se movía suavemente, haciendo gala de su enorme destreza. Su pene ya estaba totalmente erecto, a punto de tomar el control total de sus acciones. Algo muy peligroso en la carretera.

\- Lori... -comenzó Lincoln. Pretendía llamarle la atención, pero Lori le pasó el dedo por debajo de la corona, justo donde sabía que él era más sensible. En vez de un reproche, se le escapó un gemido.

\- ¿Sí? ¿Qué pasa, mi amor? -dijo la chica, iniciando un firme y vigoroso movimiento masturbatorio.

\- No hagas eso... -dijo Lincoln, anticipando lo que ya sabía que ocurriría a continuación.

\- ¿Qué, mi vida? No te estoy haciendo nada malo, ¿O sí? -dijo la chica, justo antes de agacharse para capturar con su tibia boca el enhiesto miembro viril del chico.

Lincoln dejó escapar un gemido y estuvo a punto de cerrar los ojos. La diestra boca de su hermanita le producía sensaciones indescriptibles. Consciente del peligro, Lincoln pretendió apartar la cabeza de su hermana, pero la sensación era tan deliciosa que solo pudo acariciar sus suaves cabellos dorados.

\- Lori... ¡No! Es peligroso... Podríamos chocar... - dijo el joven peliblanco entre jadeos.

La muchacha apenas se despegó por un momento para contestar.

\- Pues aparca y pongamos los protectores. Tengo una fantasía contigo, y la pienso cumplir ahora mismo.

Y enseguida volvió a su deliciosa labor. Lincoln supo que no valdría de nada discutir, así que aparcó con todo el cuidado que le permitió su excitación. Afortunadamente, los márgenes de la carretera eran generosos y estaban hechos para eso.

Casi sin saber lo que hacía, sacó los cubre cristales y los empezó a colocar como pudo. En ese momento, Lori se apartó, tomó un par de cubrecristales y los colocó rápidamente. El auto quedó prácticamente a oscuras, pero los sonidos y el movimiento producidos por los autos que pasaban a toda velocidad sacudían el auto a cada momento.

Lori se sacó rápidamente la blusa, el sostén y volvió a apoderarse del miembro de su amante. Su técnica era perfecta, conocía todos los puntos débiles de su amado y las maneras más placenteras para estimularlo con su boca. Sintiéndose mucho más seguro, Lincoln se rindió por fin, y se dedicó a disfrutar las húmedas caricias con las que su hermana lo regalaba. El placer era tan grande, que sabía que no lo resistiría mucho tiempo. Pero justo antes de que llegara al punto de mayor excitación, Lori se apartó, comenzó a quitarse las bermudas y le susurró con urgencia:

\- Pásate al asiento de atrás

Lincoln obedeció de inmediato. Apenas tuvo tiempo para quitarse los pantalones y el bóxer antes de que Lori se abalanzara sobre él, completamente desnuda.

Enseguida, su masculinidad estaba envuelta y cobijada por la cálida vagina de su adorada hermana. Se besaron intensamente mientras Lincoln la tomaba de las amplias caderas para enterrarla lo más posible, hasta dónde pudiera penetrar. De vez en cuando se les escapaban intensos gritos de deleite, y Lincoln se separaba para tomar en su boca uno de los gloriosos pezones que acariciaban su pecho.

Lori se dio la vuelta, y se empaló lo más profundo en el poderoso miembro. Lincoln apretaba los preciosos pechos que llenaban sus manos, la mordía en la espalda y el cuello mientras la muchacha subía los brazos para sujetar su cabeza. Los gritos de placer se escuchaban hasta afuera del auto, y muy pronto Lincoln estaba vertiendo su esencia masculina en el adorable receptáculo de su amada.

Se quedaron un momento descansando de la intensa experiencia, pero ambos estaban todavía demasiado excitados. El hecho de que pudiera pasar por ahí una patrulla de caminos, lejos de disuadirlos, aumentaba su excitación; el intenso movimiento de vaivén que producían los carros los hacía moverse, aumentar el contacto, y los llevó de nuevo al paroxismo de la excitación...

Lincoln eyaculó tres veces sin perder por completo su erección, antes de que se sintieran satisfechos. Luego pusieron en orden sus ropas y continuaron el viaje.

* * *

\- ¿Todo listo, mi amor? -llamó Lori, al escuchar los paso de Lincoln que se acercaba.

\- Ya, corazón -respondió, secándose el sudor con un pedazo de tela -. Voy a darme un buen baño y enseguida estoy contigo, ¿Sí?

Lori se apartó de la estufa y lo abrazó con fuerza. Lincoln protestó.

\- ¡Lori! ¡Estoy lleno de sudor y mugre!

\- ¿Y qué? -replicó la muchacha, buscando sus labios-. Yo también lo estoy. Vamos, Linky. Ya no soy la misma mocosa quisquillosa que conociste en casa.

\- Bueno... Es que... No me acostumbro. ¡Apenas puedo creer que por fin vamos a vivir juntos, hermosa!

Ella sonrió. Por toda respuesta, le dio un apasionado beso. El correspondió, y cuando se separaron, Lori tocó suavemente la punta de su nariz.

\- Anda, corazón. Vamos a comer, ¿sí? ¡Después de la doble sesión de ejercicio tengo hambre!

\- ¿Qué doble... ¡Ah! -repuso Lincoln, y enseguida se puso colorado.

\- Te ves hermoso así, tan rojito -dijo Lori, besando sus mejillas encendidas-. No tenemos por qué tener pena entre nosotros, amor. Ya no.

\- Ay, mi amor...

Se besaron nuevamente y después se sentaron a comer. Ahora que habían acomodado todo, ya no tenían de qué preocuparse. Gran parte de las cosas las pusieron en el cuarto que compartirían, por supuesto. Pero otra parte de las cosas de Lincoln las pusieron en uno de los cuartos, solo por si algún día recibían visitas familiares intempestivas.

Todo estaba dispuesto. No tendrían ninguna preocupación en las siguientes dos semanas, hasta que Lincoln empezara la universidad, y las vacaciones de Lori terminaran.

Durante toda la comida estuvieron conversando sobre su futuro, la universidad y el trabajo de ella. Lo que les esperaba en los meses y años por venir.

\- Sé que lo harás muy bien en la universidad, amor. Esfuérzate, y yo lo haré también. Si lo hacemos bien, estoy segura de que cuando salgas, yo podré ayudarte a entrar a la empresa. Y yo lograré que me promuevan y me manden a una de esas sedes en Suecia o los Países Bajos. Tú sabes, donde toleren que los hermanos vivan juntos.

Lincoln la miró. Se sentía feliz de que Lori pensará de verdad en un futuro a su lado.

Como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos, Lori lo tomó de las manos y lo miró, anhelante.

\- Linky... Mi amor. ¡Claro que quiero que estemos juntos! Literalmente, no puedo pensar en nadie más que tú para que esté conmigo. Hacernos hermanos fue la peor broma que se le ocurrió al destino. Tú sabes qué lo intente, pero... Jamás...

No fue necesario que dijera más. Lincoln ya sabía todo aquello. Lo habían superado juntos desde años atrás.

\- Lo sé, corazón. No es necesario que lo recuerdes. Creo que yo me enamore de ti desde aquella tarde.

\- Yo desde antes. Quizá desde que mamá y papá te llevaron a la casa.

Sonrieron. Lincoln se acercó y sus labios se fundieron en un tierno beso.

\- Y dime, ¿crees que algún día lleguen a aceptarnos como pareja? Nuestra familia, quiero decir.

Lori suspiró.

\- Leni y Lana, sin duda. Lily y Lucy, probablemente. Luan lo va a ver como una muy mala broma. Digno de ella, a decir verdad. Las demás, junto con mamá y papá... Quizá nunca.

Lincoln se encogió de hombros.

\- Nadie sabe dónde encontrará el amor... Ojalá lleguen a entender eso. Pero si no lo hacen... ¡Pobres!

\- Claro que sí -dijo Lori, tomando una de las manos de Lincoln para besarla -. ¿Vamos a bañarnos? Quiero acostarme y descansar.

Lori se levantó y caminó hacia el pasillo. Su mirada sugestiva lo decía todo. Lincoln le sonrió y fue a alcanzarla. Lori entraba al baño lentamente, guiñándole un ojo, a la vez que se despojaba lentamente de su blusa.

Lincoln comenzó a despojarse de sus ropas mientras admiraba su precioso cuerpo. Las dos semanas siguientes iban a ser memorables.


End file.
